


Myocardial Realms

by xalaciouscrumbs



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, oh I think I meant Eraqus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalaciouscrumbs/pseuds/xalaciouscrumbs
Summary: just what I think the future of the series holds!! 🥰





	Myocardial Realms

EPISODE IX.13 

THE RISE OF MOUSE

The norted speak! The gummiverse has heard a mysterious broadcast, a threat of RE:VENGE in the sinister voice of the late MASTER XEHANORT. 

HIS MAJESTY KING MICKEY dispatches secret agents to gather intelligence, while RIKU, the last hope of the Wielders, trains for battle against the diabolical FORETELLERS.

Meanwhile, Secret Boss YOZORA rages in search of the phantom Master, determined to destroy any threat to his power....

**Author's Note:**

> _The chest lay open before them. The gathered wielders gaped at its truth._
> 
> _"Somehow," said Sora, his voice pained, "Xehanort returned."_


End file.
